


Not a Lumberjack (But Still Okay)

by secondalto



Series: Activist Steve [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Activist Steve Rogers, Environmentalism, Multi, Steve has a plan, logging industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: Steve's still on an activism kick.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Activist Steve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803139
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Not a Lumberjack (But Still Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo Prompt: anti-logging.  
> Connected to Immigrants (He Got the Job Done)

Steve is banned from watching or reading the news for three months after the protest. Darcy and Bucky are tasked to give him highlights. He trusts them enough to tell him what he really needs to know. He’s also got Tony’s money and lawyers working on getting the camps dissolved.

Now, a week into the second month, he and Bucky are watching a nature documentary. Steve’s at his easel working on a portrait of Darcy. Bucky’s humming tunelessly as he folds laundry. The documentary drones on in the background. Until a fateful sentence is uttered by the narrator.

“Sadly there are many species in danger because of deforestation. From the forests of Oregon to the rainforests of the Amazon. Tons of trees felled for everything from furniture to paper to particle board.”

Bucky immediately looks up from the shirt in his hands to Steve. Steve is violently rinsing his brush. There is the familiar clench to his jaw.

“Steve, no, you promised Darce. And the lawyers. No more public protests.”

The stool Steve had been sitting on scrapes across the floor. His expression changes. “Promise, Buck. No protests.”

“Steve....”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be good,” Steve says, striding out of the room, almost knocking Darcy down.

Darcy looks from Steve to Bucky. “What did I miss? What’s going on?”

“That was his planning face,” Bucky says. “So whatever is gonna happen is either gonna be brilliant or stupendously stupid.”

****

The next day news crews around the world are making their ways to local forests. One of the big networks has someone in the Amazon. The camera first pans to logging crews standing around their equipment looking confused. Some are standing by posts that have red metal bands wrapped around them. These posts seem to be evenly spaced in a line. Everyone seems to be pouring over papers.

“Excuse me gentleman, can anyone tell me what’s going on?” the reporter asks.

One of the workers passes a copy of the papers to him.

“I’ve just been handed something. The first page is a copy of a land deed. It seems that all of the land here has been bought by some kind of conglomerate. The SR Foundation for the Preservation of Nature. The president is named as... Steve Rogers. There’s more. The loggers have been removed. If they want to continue to harvest trees from this area or any other area now owned by the Foundation, they must make bids. There are rules they have to abide by that include only taking dead wood, replanting, and donating to recycling efforts.

I’ll be getting these papers to our home office as soon as possible so everything here can be uploaded to our website. This is going to have major effects on the logging industry. I can see lawsuits coming from this. I’m sure we’ll have our legal team weighing very soon. Back to you at home.”

****

“YOU BOUGHT THE RAIN FOREST?” Darcy yells.

Steve is sitting on the couch, grinning smugly. “Not all of it. Just what I could. All that back pay sitting there gathering interest and doing nothing.”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the SR there, punk. Narcissistic much?” Bucky asks.

“Named for Ma, thank you very much.”

“Can we get back to the fact that you just went out and bought thousands of acres of forest?” Darcy huffs.

“Tony’s lawyers are on it. There’s gonna be a board of directors, everything on the up and up. It’s all legal.”

Darcy flops on the couch next to him. “What am I gonna do with you, Rogers?”

“Love me?”

“Already do, you smug bastard.”

“Hey! My parents were married!”


End file.
